The present disclosure relates to a sheave knurling tool, and more particularly, to a method of reconditioning belt sheave surfaces and utilization of the tool.
Rotating sheaves are known to guide and assist the movement of belts that ride upon outer, generally cylindrical, surfaces of the sheave. In some sheave applications, slippage between the sheave and the belt may be of little or no concern. In other applications, slippage between the belt and sheave may cause unwanted consequences pertaining to other weight bearing components that may be coupled to the moving belt. In some applications, the belts may be cogged and mate with a cogged surface of the sheave, in other applications a friction increasing surface may be added to the sheave surface. One such friction inducing technique may be achieved via sand blasting or texturing of the surface. Unfortunately, some belt sheave applications may not be conducive toward cogged belts, while other applications may have a tendency to wear friction producing surfaces smooth over time, thus encouraging slippage. Yet further, replacement of worn-smooth sheaves in the field may be expensive, time consuming, and may require removal of the belt and removal of various components associated with the sheave. One non-limiting example of such a sheave is the machine driven sheave of an elevator system.